Mortality
by Sassy-lesbian-Catherine
Summary: The sequel to The Mis-Adventures of Marceline and Bubblegum. Marceline is tempted by the one who she wanted to keep away. Negotiations aren't always clean- and the ones who want her dead intend to keep it dirty. M for some Marceline/Bubblegum scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter One-A Farmilliar Face

**This is the sequel to The Mis-Adventures of Marceline and Bubblegum. As you'll read on and see, my writing style's changed a lot from this story to the next, so please bear with me as I'm trying to keep the same sort of tone between the two's fics but I'm writing this one in a slightly different style. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One- A Familiar Face**_

"Don't you find it strange that we haven't seen Lemongrab for so long?" Marceline asked as she snatched the hairbrush from PB and began to untangle the knots in her hair.

"Hey, that's mine! Stop stealing my hairbrush and go get your own. And yeah, I guess so." She replied, studying herself in the mirror. "But then again," She added, leaning in close to her love, "You were very menacing trying to protect me and the kingdom."

They kissed. A deep, heavy kiss. When they pulled apart, they resumed getting ready.

The couple had fallen into a nice morning pattern since they had gotten back together nearly a year ago. Bubblegum had even managed to get Marceline out of bed early enough so that they could get ready together.

Of course, in the beginning, Bonnibel tempted the Vampire Queen with morning sex to get her to wake up, but now waking up with PB was a habit to the rocker vampire.

"I guess, but he's a very stubborn guy and I haven't seen him around at all. I mean, I moved in to protect you from him."

"And it's been very nice." Bubblegum replied, finishing up her makeup. "Even though you are a tiny bit messy."

A tiny bit messy was an understatement. Marceline had the tendency to toss her clothes onto the floor, bring food up into their bedroom, and leave her personal belongings everywhere. Since she had moved all the things that she loved (like her bass guitar axe) into their bedroom, she hadn't been entirely neat.

But the Candy Kingdom princess didn't mind one bit. She loved keeping things in their proper order- it was a hobby. Her lover's things were no different.

"What are we getting all dressed up for this morning?" The dark-haired vampire asked, kissing Bubblegum on the neck.

She gave out a hearty sigh. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you." She crossed her arms.

"Please?" Marceline asked, a smirk beginning to creep onto her face.

Bubblegum pouted, shaking her head vigorously.

"It ought to be something special because this dress..." She stood behind the bubblegum beauty, "Mmmm, I have things to say about this dress. I have half a mind to eat you out it looks so fucking sexy on you."

Marceline nibbled on Bubblegum's neck again, and the more proper of the two nearly purred in the teasing pleasure.

"_Ahhh_, Marcie. I'm not telling you." She stood her ground.

The Queen snickered. "Then I'm arresting you for keeping secrets from me."

"Arresting me?" The Princess smiled, keeping her arms folded across the chest that Marceline so dearly loved.

Marceline pulled Bubblegum's arms out of their crossed position and pinned them behind her back. "Yep."

She pulled PB into a half rough, half soft, kiss that nearly drove Bubblegum nuts.

"You aren't getting any answers from me, so don't even try." Bubblegum said in a normal tone despite how much she wanted to let Marcie fulfill what she had said about her and the dress and eating her out.

"All I want to know is where we're going." Marceline replied in a soft tone, slowly pushing her lover towards the bed that they shared.

"That's classified information." Bonnibel replied.

"But Princess," The Vampire Queen whined in her low sultry voice, pushing the pink girl onto the bed. "I don't like it when you keep things from me."

She kissed her even more passionately then, conveying her distaste with the amount of knowledge that she had on what was going on. She sucked on Bubblegum's bottom lip.

The result was a quiet whimper from her pink love. Since they had moved in together, PB had developed somewhat of a resistance from being turned on too easily. However, in certain circumstances where sexual things between them weren't expected, she was very easy to seduce.

The Queen and Princess' tongues battled inside their power struggle, but the younger one was not giving in. The kiss heated up, and both Marceline and Bubblegum were really into it, regardless of their battle to keep the secret of the day's events a secret.

"Ladies?" They heard the voice of Bubblegum's candy cane butler and he knocked on the door.

Marceline jolted up, ending the kiss where it was and wiping her mouth. The Princess got up more fluidly, smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair.

"Come in, we just finished getting ready." Bubblegum called to him through the closed door.

He opened the door and stepped in, wearing his fancy clothes as per usual. But today wasn't any normal day.

"You two can come downstairs now. Everything's finished."

"What's finished?" Marceline asked, turning to her girlfriend.

Bubblegum took her hand, guiding her floating lover out the door. "Thanks!" She called out to her butler.

"We're just going downstairs? Bonnie, you could have told me that..." The vampire said as Bubblegum tugged on her sleeve for her to go faster as they went down the giant staircase that led to the castle's main room.

"SURPRISE!" Many voices including her girlfriend's called out when they reached the bottom.

Streamers had been thrown around the room in a somewhat orderly fashion. There were also bunches of balloons stuck to every surface. The grand dining room table that sat hundreds was surrounded by standing smiling people all turned to face Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The crowd shouted again.

"Wow, uh... Thanks." She said. The dark haired normally didn't like to be the center of attention, but it was the thought that counted.

Ever since Marcie had told Bubblegum that she didn't officially have a "birth date" that she could remember enough to call a birthday, PB had picked out a random day to celebrate it.

This had only been celebrated for two years and since Marceline hadn't thought about her birthday for millennia, she forgot about today. Her "birthday".

"Come sit!" Finn shouted from within the crowd. He wriggled to the front.

"Yeah! Over here!" Jake shouted, stretching up so that she could see him. He pointed to the seats beside him.

Marceline took Bubblegum's hand as they carved through the people to get to Jake.

She knew quite a few people. Most were the Princess' subjects- some were even her own. Very few were her own personal friends. However, she did see some of her very old bandmates from way back when and was surprised that they came.

When they were almost there, a menacing figure stood in front of her.

"The former Vampire King." She said, hissing. She pushed Bonnibel back, and told Finn to stay with her. "Stay back everyone!" She shouted to the crowd.

They gasped and stood back. Some even left the room.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I don't mean to intrude. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. It's not every day that I go to a vampire birthday party. In fact... I never do." He said back, keeping his calm.

"What's your point?"

"It's almost like... You're a mortal." He smirked.

Marceline sighed. "I'm the Vampire Queen, you idiot."

"Oh no, I know that. But you can be mortal... If you want to be."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Earl Lemongrab and I... We found some papers that Bubblegum here made for a reversing serum." He explained snidely.

"Reversing serum?" Marceline's eyes bulged. She turned to Bubblegum, who looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"For your immortality. To not have to watch your precious girl die of old age while you live on forever. For being a vampire. You can become mortal again."

"What?" Finn shouted, jumping in front of the Vampire King.

Marceline looked back. Bonnie was safe with Jake. Phew.

"Stay out of this, child." The old Vampire King said in his chilling cold voice. Finn stayed where he was.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He replied.

In a lighting flash, the former King reached out, grabbed Finn's shirt, and flung him across the room. Finn flew, crashing into the wall on the opposite side. He wiped blood off his lip.

"I want to know something _my Queen, _and I want to know it now. Do you want the serum, or do you not want the serum?" He spoke again in his ice cold voice.

Marceline looked him right in the eyes. "What do you want for it?"

"Your throne. Give it up, and I will make sure that the serum goes straight to you. If you don't, I'll smash the vile and you'll have to live with being a vampire forever."

"My throne... My throne? How many times have I told you that _I am the Queen?_" Marceline asked in a threatening tone. Her face began to change shape. Her fangs jutted out.

"Huh? Why don't you answer that question? How many times have I told you _that you can't have my throne?" _Her voice became raspy and harsh.

She walked up to the former Vampire King and held a fist out to him. "Don't make me show you that the Vampire Kingdom is rightfully mine."

Bubblegum looked at Marceline. Just in her posture, voice, and face, her love had become a person that she didn't recognize.

"This must be the Marceline that everyone was afraid of." She whispered to Jake.

Finn drew his sword. "Messing with Marceline means messing with one of my friends. And, if you mess with her, you mess with the Princess too, which is not cool!" He ran to join his angry friend.

Marceline drew her fist back. The other vampire didn't even have time to react as Marceline punched him hard in the stomach, sending him up into the air, and kicked him, making him sail right out of the castle's front doors.

"Wow. Marcie..." Bubblegum said once the guards made sure that he was gone.

The Vampire Queen turned to look at the most tender of the couple. Marceline thought that she was so beautiful. And that dress was so figure flattering, hugging her everywhere that it should. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders in a way that the rocker couldn't describe other than perfectly.

Marcie's face unhardened and the softness in her features returned. She reverted back to her normal self- the self that Bonnibel loved very much.

"That's what happens when anybody tries to mess with me. And you." She said, kissing Bubblegum on the forehead lightly.

"I was going to do some serious damage too!" Finn chimed in, making moves with his fists and ridiculous kicks with his legs. "See? Hiya! Hiyyyyaaaaa! I would've taken him out!"

Bubblegum giggled. She looked around. All of the party guests had left.

She turned to one of her candy guards. "Search around the premises to ensure that both Earl Lemongrab and the former Vampire King do not return. I also want double the amount of guards patrolling around Marceline and my room tonight. We need to heighten the security in this castle while the threat of them wreaking havoc is still present. Understand?"

"Yes, Princess." One said. The other one nodded and the both of them left.

"Thank you." Bubblegum said, pulling Marceline into a warm hug.

"Mortal..." Marceline whispered.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you." PB said, undoing herself from the hug and looking at her girlfriend.

"Oh! I said 'anytime'." The Vampire Queen replied, shocked that her love's ears were good enough to hear that.

"Well, we better get going then. Sorry about your party, Marce." Finn said, putting his sword away and patting his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. Happy birthday anyways. Don't let that creep spoil your day." Jake added.

Marceline nodded. "Okay," Bonnibel began, "We'll see you soon. Have a nice rest of your day."

"Yeah, you too!" Finn replied, hopping on Jake's back. He then grew a lot bigger and walked out the same way the old Vampire King got kicked out- through the front doors and outside the castle.

**Whooo! My first update to my fanfiction account in a while. It feels good. So many of you liked the last one, I decided to write an even more action packed, romance surrounding sequel! Tell me how you think it is so far. I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter Two- Prove Your Love to Me

**Hey there, I'm back! I'm trying to update this as swiftly as possible, since I'm really liking the vibe of this fic. Marceline and Bubblegum both have great chemistry, so it's really easy to write them in all kinds of situations. And you'll find them in all sorts of different kinds of situations. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean. Enjoy Chapter Two!**

_**Chapter Two- Prove Your Love to Me**_

"Have you found the book yet?" Marceline asked, leaning on the ladder.

"I believe so. Let me come down so that we can check."

Marceline waited until Bubblegum's candy cane butler came down before she let her weight off the tall ladder. This was the first time that she had ever been in the castle's extensive library, so she needed her butler's help in order to find the book that she was looking for.

She took the book from him and examined the cover. "Land of Ooo Treaty Regulations." The Vampire Queen read off the cover. "This will tell me what I need to know."

-About an hour later-

"Aha!" The Queen shouted.

"Did you find it, your Highness?" Bonnibel's butler asked.

"Yes! I think so. Read it for me?"

"Sure, Ms. Vampire Queen, but first you need to explain to me what it is that you're looking for."

"Right! Of course. I'm looking for some sort of agreement that will not let that slimy Vampire King kick me off the throne! That way Bonnie'll never get hurt." Marceline declared. "And I think that it's right here in these pages of the book!"

"Ah, I see." He replied, taking the book from her.

Within the minute, he had found her answer.

"Is that all that I need to do?"

"Well, you've only been living with her for a year, your Majesty. Are you sure that you want to go through with this so soon?" He inquired. Surely, it was much too early...?

"I love her with all of my heart. I will do everything in my power for her, including this. It's even better since I will finally prove all of my love to her. And this will most surely prove her love to me." The butler had never heard the Vampire Queen so serious before, even on the topic of the Princess.

"Alright then. In the meantime, I will take to looking through all of the laws. Hopefully there is nothing in them that will prohibit this. This will be a first in the Candy Kingdom and most likely the Land of Ooo! Your subjects will be most delighted to hear the news!"

And with that, he left Marceline in the library, with the book deciding her fate in her hands.

"Oh Bonnie... Prove your love to me." She whispered. She loved that damn pink beauty so much.


	3. Chapter Three- Say Those Magic Words

**This is the third chapter of Mortality. Be prepared for some "awwwwwwwwws". It was a joy to write this chapter. It really was. Enjoy the cuteness!**

_**Chapter Three- Please Say Those Magic Words**_

"Wow Finn, that play that you were in... It was really something special." Bubblegum said, praising one of her closest friends.

"Yeah? I worked hard on it! I'm glad you liked it, Princess." He replied, walking alongside her.

He was escorting her back to the castle. Normally, she would say that she would be fine to walk back on her own (really, it wasn't that far) but with the whole Vampire King scare that happened only a few days ago, she needed one. Plus, she could use the company. She hadn't seen Marceline for the entire day and it was beginning to worry her. The Princess wondered what she was up to.

"Of course I liked it! You're a fantastic actor." She said, lifting her own spirits to see him so chipper about her praise. In fact, he was almost acting _too _chipper.

"Where's Jake?" She asked. Finn _never _went anywhere without him.

"Sleeping at home. He was too tired to come and see the show."

"That's a little odd." She replied.

Finn shrugged. They kept walking.

And there, right in front of them, was the castle. She hardly needed a silly escort.

"Hey Princess! Finn!" A voice shouted loudly, just by the open front doors of the castle. The doors were open? That was also very peculiar.

"Hey, Jake! Wassup, buddy?" He said, bumping fists with his pal. "How was your sleep?"

"Good, it was good. Still tired. I came out looking for you and remembered that you were walking the Princess home!" Jake replied, also acting oddly chipper.

"Yeah, man. Here I am! Want to go grab a bite to eat?" The dog asked his best friend, who nodded.

"Have a great night, Princess!" Finn said to the pink haired girl, turned around, and left on the back of his pal.

Bubblegum smiled. Kids. They'll always be happy.

She walked through the front doors of the castle, only to find that the lights were dim. Wait, those weren't lights. Not of the normal variety, anyways. Candlelight.

The front hall was lit entirely by candlelight. On the grand staircase were rose petals. Pink rose petals.

The layout was absolutely stunning. Perfectly symmetrical and gorgeous in every way, just how the Princess liked it.

She knew that this was Marcie's doing. "Marceline!" She shouted up the stairs. "The jig is up! I know you're up there!"

It was obvious- the petals lead right up to their bedroom. She waited a few seconds before realizing that her stubborn lover wasn't going to come down.

She went to step up to the first stair before realizing that a card was sitting on the very bottom step. She picked it up.

"To my dearest Bonnibel" the front of the card read. She opened it.

"_Roses are red,  
Heck, violets are blue,  
But nobody's as pink,  
And as delicious,  
As you."_

Bubblegum blushed, clutching the card close to her chest. She knew that the reference to deliciousness not only extended to her name Princess Bubblegum but that Marceline also enjoyed the _taste _of her.

She continued to walk up the stairs only to find a card about twenty or so steps later. This time, instead of a poem, there were song lyrics.

"_I can't stand living without you,  
Nothing else in my infinite life would do,  
Everything I would see would remind me of what I once knew,  
My heart will never be complete without you too._

_I love you,  
I love you,  
Like the day turning to night,_

_I love you,  
I love you,  
From the darkness to the light,_

_I love you Bubblegum,  
My heart knows where it's from.  
We're soul mates, no-one can deny,  
That in our chests both our hearts lie,  
Together,  
Forever,_

_Bonnibel,  
I love __**you.**__"_

The Princess blushed furiously once again, clutching both the cards close to her. She rushed up the steps, ready to meet her love Marceline at the top. She had never seen lyrics as soft and as sweet as these. Regardless of how protective the Queen was of her Princess, she was still one tough shell to crack. And this was _cute, _something that she rarely showed about herself.

There were no other cards on any of the other steps, just more flower petals. The staircase never seemed so long as she pounded up the carpeted stairs.

Finally, she was at the door of their bedroom, which was also lit by candles. The room was illuminated by the flame and looked warm, cozy, and just beautiful.

But the light wasn't the most beautiful part of the room. At the doorway stood Marceline, who was wearing very nice clothes that Bonnibel didn't even know she had.

She was wearing one of her band t-shirts (as usual, since she lived in the black, menacing-looking things) with a black sleek-looking vest overtop, with the buttons open. She also wore a heavy dark-wash pair of super skinny low-rise jeans, which flattered her long legs perfectly.

Although she was wearing a sharp-edge don't-mess-with-me kind of outfit, there was a soft glow around Marceline the Vampire Queen. And Bubblegum was about to find out why.

The Princess rushed up to Marceline, hugging her tightly. She took the opportunity to place the cards on the dresser as well, away from the candles.

"Those cards were amazing." She said into Marceline's neck.

Marceline kissed her love's neck, making Bubblegum giggle in surprise.

They hugged even tighter.

The hug itself seemed to last for eternity, even if it was for a good minute and a half.

The two girls pulled away and then kissed. Their lips connected but the kiss stayed just like that. A kiss.

Marceline was being oddly tender. And Finn and Jake were being strangely chipper. And Bonnibel came home to hand-written cards with poetry and cutesy song lyrics on a staircase covered in rose petals in a front hall lit by candlelight.

"What's the occasion, Marcie?" The skeptical Princess asked when they broke apart.

Marceline held her love in arms length. "I have something to ask you, Bonnie."

"Yeah? That required all this preparation?" She asked teasingly.

The Vampire Queen looked up. "Yes."

For once, the Queen wasn't wearing her trademark smirk. Bubblegum stared at her love's softened features. She saw the pearl inside the shell she spent so much time trying to crack through. Her emotions were as readable as a book.

"Then ask me, darling." She replied, holding the vampire's forearms in her hands and gazing into her eyes.

"Bonnie... I thought that I would wait a very long time before doing this, but the time has never been more right for me to ask." Marceline bent down on one of her knees. "My only and truest love, will you marry me?"

"Holy shit." Bubblegum said, as Marceline smirked. Her smirk was a lot softer and genuine. The Princess swearing? She should have gotten the whole thing on tape! "Of course I will, silly!"

Marceline's eyes bulged. "Yes?"

"Yes I will!" Bubblegum answered.

The two girls kissed extremely passionately. When they broke apart, Marceline showed her soon-to-be wife the ring she chose for her.

"It's gorgeous. Wow." PB was flabbergasted.

The ring was made with two circles of black diamonds, and one white one in the centre. The band was made of pure silver- probably the best that Marcie could find. She slipped it onto one of Princess Bubblegum's slender fingers.

The Vampire Queen also had a ring for herself, but it looked different. She handed it to Bonnie to take a look at. It was more of a wedding band than a ring- with white diamonds around it instead of the black. The anomaly in the pattern was a single black diamond, right in the middle.

Marceline chuckled when she showed her now-fiancée her ring. "You see the two rings? We're opposites, yet we have a connection. A meaning. We're the ying and the yang. The balance." She explained.

Wow. The Queen must have put a _lot _of thought into this.

The Candy Kingdom's Princess brought her head up to Marceline's after the rocker's ring had been slipped onto her finger. She smiled as their lips hovered an inch from one another's.

"That's a lovely concept." She said before kissing her love with a tender ferocity which left Marceline shivering, wanting more. "Shall we celebrate?" She asked in the candlelit glow, setting the vampire's heart aflame.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied before increasing the intensity in their next kiss. She wanted to exhaust her soon-to-be wife so that she'd dream all of the things that Marcie couldn't in the night since she only slept from midnight until when Bubblegum woke up.

The Queen gripped her Princess' hip, drawing her closer as her tongue begged for entrance into the sweet girl's mouth. She _needed _to taste her. The desire welled up inside of her before Marceline's hands slipped up the fancy shirt her lover was wearing.

"Ngh, _Marcie._" Bubblegum hummed against her lips, pulling away to nearly cry out, the heat of the moment blazing in both of them.

Marceline smirked into the kiss. She loved to make the bubbly girl happy- and loved to pleasure her. She was so happy that they were engaged, and that the creep Earl Lemongrab and the former Vampire King douche bag wouldn't be there to interfere with their love and rule over their kingdoms in peace and harmony at last.

But something was still tugging at her. Something that would be so much more of a possibility after they were married and secure.

Marceline pushed it out of her mind, continuing to kiss the Princess.

_**Very cute! I wonder what their wedding will be like? I dunno, I haven't written it yet. More drama to come! Stay tuned. It's summer, I'm off semester from everything, so I should be updating as frequently as I have been. **_


	4. Chapter Four- Conspiracy

_**Hello there, folks! I am back from camp, and ready to start writing again before school starts. Well, there's really nothing to say about this chapter other than "enjoy"! **_

_**Happy reading!**_

**Mortality Chapter Four- Conspiracy**

"At last..." Said the former Vampire King, lifting the vial high into the air and admiring the glint that the glass gave off in the light.

The liquid was a green murky color- one that resembled swamp water. He and Earl Lemongrab had spent the entire day recreating the vile full of liquid- to strikingly resemble the recipe that they had stolen from Princess Bubblegum.

Earl cackled in his hoarse voice, the sound echoing off of the walls. "She'll never even know what we're trying to do. Our plan is absolutely flawless! Flawless!"

"We'll take over the Candy Kingdom!" The once-King declared, sliding the vile into his shirt pocket. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Replied the lemon-headed villain.

"We strike tomorrow, late in the night when the guards are dozing off."

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Lemongrab agreed.

The vampire smiled, showing off his long fangs. They both began to laugh, their hysteria dispersing into the dark night's sky.

_**Ooh, a little bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Stay tuned for more! I should update soon, most of the next chapter was written down.**_


End file.
